UN RAMO DE FRESIAS by AcideGrrrl in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - ONE-SHOT - Bella é a dona de uma floricultura, então está ciente das múltiplas conquistas de Edward Masen e o odeia profundamente. Mas Edward é muito gostoso, ela não faz sexo há cinco meses e é muito orgulhosa. O que acontece quando Edward...


**[ONE-SHOT] UN RAMO DE FRESIAS**

**Autora: ****AcideGrrrl **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1600239/ )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Un ramo de Fresias **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5475181/ 1/ Un_ramo_de_Fresias )

**Sinopse:** Bella é a dona de uma floricultura, então está ciente das múltiplas conquistas de Edward Masen e o odeia profundamente. Mas Edward é muito gostoso, ela não faz sexo há cinco meses e é muito orgulhosa. O que acontece quando Edward volta à floricultura de Bella, e não precisamente por flores? Lemon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**AcideGrrrl, **__a mim só pertence a tradução._

_Essa fic também participou do Hateful Lemonade Contest._

* * *

><p><strong>UM BUQUÊ DE FRÉSIAS<strong>

Girei a chave novamente tentando abrir a estúpida porta. Tentei forçar mais duas vezes, até que a fechadura cedeu.

_Cham__ar um chaveiro,_ lembrei-me mentalmente.

Liguei o interruptor de luz e suspirei de alegria quando a luz iluminou o ambiente. Meu lar.

Embora, na realidade, eram as flores radiantes que iluminavam tudo. As orquídeas brancas resplandeciam à luz, as rosas vermelhas brilhando com toda a sua modéstia, ainda assim apaixonadas, as papoulas frescas irradiando sua simplicidade.

Sim, este era o meu lar.

Desde que tenho o uso da memória e da razão, este sempre tinha sido o meu sonho. As flores, eu simplesmente tinha fascinação por elas. Quando você sente o aroma de uma papoula, ele fica impregnado em você, a doçura e frescor te acompanham durante todo o dia, tornando tudo de alguma maneira, descontraído e diferente. Quando te dão uma rosa (em um gesto verdadeiro), o simples detalhe é gravado em seu coração porque essa pessoa considerada você digna de uma rosa. Doce, requintada, delicada, apaixonada, linda.

Era tudo particularmente verdadeiroe, como as pétalas se misturando com a sua pele, como o aroma se impregnando em você, assim como as emoções florescem.

Forks, uma cidadezinha em Washington, uma cidade onde apenas três dias por mês o sol saía e nos dias restantes chovia, a cidade onde eu nasci e onde ainda vivo e onde meu sonho desprendeu suas pétalas.

Eu sei, um lugar sem sol? Como a flor sobrevive? Simples, eu cuido das minhas flores, além de, como a flor sobrevive sem chuva? Era praticamente a mesma ação, mas não me incomodava. Eu queria abrir a minha floricultura em Forks desde o início, o lugar onde o cheiro de frésias foi impregnado em mim, minhas raízes, observando que as flores em climas quentes enfraquecem e quebram, obviamente, eu não queria isso. E se minhas flores quisessem calor, para isso havia a estufa.

Minha floricultura ficava perto da minha casa, na verdade, a loja era uma pequena casa de propriedade do meu pai, mas ele a deu de presente para mim no dia em que eu quis abrir um negócio de flores. Ele agora vive em Phoenix com a minha mãe.

Esse foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu poderia ter desejado, depois de um ano arranjando tudo e a construção de estufas, meu lar floresceu. Isso foi há dois anos.

O toque no meu celular me trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Olá?"

"Hey, Belly, Belly, Bells!" A voz da minha melhor amiga disse.

"Tudo bom? O que você quer, Alice?" Eu perguntei. Eu a conhecia bem demais para saber que ela queria alguma coisa.

Alice era minha assistente na floricultura e minha melhor (e única) amiga, ela praticamente me ajudava a fazer todos os arranjos florais, desde os individuais que vendemos aqui, aos pedidos e, claro, os arranjos de casamento, aniversários, (incluindo um dia em que fizemos para "despedida de solteiro gay", junto com o "casamento gay"; o próprio casamento foi adorável, embora, às vezes, eu me pergunto que tipo de pessoas estranhas existe em Forks.). Enfim, Alice era a minha salvação. E, ainda que ela tivesse estudado design de moda, ela está juntanto dinheiro para a primeira boutique em Forks, ela, assim como eu, queria realizar seus sonhos.

"Ok, você me pegou, Bella." Eu sorri. Oh, Alice. "Olha, você se importa se eu não for hoje para a floricultura? É que Jazz chegou há poucos minutos, e com os ingressos. Bella, eu preciso ir a esse desfile de moda em Seattle! Haverá muitos estilistas lá! E os repórteres da Vogue! Vogue! Por favor!".

Como eu poderia dizer não? Esta é uma grande oportunidade para Alice, ela poderia conhecer todos os tipos de pessoas e tudo mais de moda que eu não entendo. Sem desconsiderar o fato de que Alice tem um namorado e muito mais vida social do que eu, e ela não pode gastar tanto tempo na loja como no meu caso.

"Claro, Alice, você sabe que sempre trabalha duro, você precisa de alguns dias de folga. Pegue três dias, o que você acha?"

"Eu digo que te amo, Bella Swan." Alice gritou fortemente, que eu até tive medo que rompessem meus tímpanos, à distância eu ouvi um "Hei, e eu?", certamente de Jasper.

Eu sorri, acho que essa é uma das virtudes de Alice, que te faz sorrir sem sequer tentar.

"Você tem certeza, né? Eu digo pelos pedidos para hoje..."

"Alice, cale-se, desligue o telefone e aproveite o passeio para Seattle com seu namorado, se você se importa tanto comigo agora, Jasper duvidará da sua preferência sexual." Eu brinquei.

"Obrigada, Bella!"

"De nada, Allie, espero que você tenha uma boa viagem. Eu continuaria conversando, mas você tem um vôo e eu tenho que abrir a floricultura." Eu provoquei.

"Mulher, você precisa de algo para entretê-la além das suas flores!" Ela me repreendeu.

"Claro, Alice, já que eu conheço muitas pessoas e eu sou tão sociável." _- Ah, o sarcasmo, sarcasmo!_

"Sabe, Bella, eu acredito que você precisa urgentemente de um homem." Ela disse como de costume.

"Alice!" Eu a repreendi.

"O quê? Eu falo a verdade, criatura, conte-me, Bella, há quanto tempo você não tem um sexo selvagem, apaixonado e fantástico?" Ela perguntou como se perguntasse sobre o clima.

_Cinco meses._

(E isso foi a última relação sexual, eu nem me lembro qual foi o último sexo fantástico)

"Alice, não se pode falar sobre essas coisas por telefone." Eu corei. Claro, eu poderia pensar tudo o que eu quisesse sobre sexo, mas dizer a outra pessoa me fazia ficar como uma lâmpada vermelha de Natal.

"Ah, que seja! Eu falo seriamente, Bella, basta entrar o primeiro homem sexy na loja e aí está seu sexo selvagem e apaixonado, quase mágico!"

"Alice, você está louca." Eu gritei.

_O primeiro homem sexy..._

"Sim, claro, algum dia você acabará me agradecendo, mulher. Enfim, agora sim Jazz duvida se sou heterossexual, eu tenho que desligar e mostrar a ele que eu ainda gosto de homens, você sabe, pelo menos uma rapidinha antes do vôo." Eu ainda me surpreendia com Alice. Eu não poderia dizer 'sexo oral' sem ao menos corar.

"Sabe, Alice, você pode manter os detalhes para você, eu não preciso saber." Eu disse. Pelo telefone eu podia ouvir a risada de Alice.

"Seja como for, você precisa urgentemente de um homem." Ela disse entre risadas.

"Alice." Eu chorei. "Esqueça isso..."

Minha choradeira para que Alice parasse de me dizer e enfatizar sobre a minha falta de vida sexual foi interrompida abruptamente por um... gemido.

"_Uhgg, não, Jazz... mmm, isso é bom..."_

Ok, ok, ok. Uma coisa é sua melhor amiga enfatizar sua não vida sexual, repetir que você pegue um cara sexy ao acaso e jogar uma brincadeira, e outra é que não só mostra a você que ela é ninfomaníaca, como a faz ouvir pelo telefone.

Desliguei o telefone apertando o botão um pouco mais forte, eu sabia que se eu não desligasse, eu passaria por diversos traumas.

_Ótimo! Agora eu sinto como se __tivesse acabado de folhear uma revista pornográfica. _

Livrei meus pensamentos sobre a conversa que tinha acabado de ter e dos sons que ouvi, e me concentrei mais em como diabos eu faria esses arranjos florais que só Alice pode fazer.

Pela primeira vez desejei que não viessem tantos clientes hoje à loja e, claro, muito menos ele.

Edward Masen.

Se perguntarem a você quem é o homem mais sexy do mundo, antes de Brad Pitt, Robert Pattison e até Jude Law, só havia uma pessoa, ELE. Com um corpo de um deus grego, quase como o próprio Zeus, músculos grandes que não eram de um fisiculturista, mas ainda assim definidos (incluindo quadradinhos no abdômen), a pele macia que parece seda, mas não tinha o bronzeado de Brad Pitt, sua cor era pálida como nata. _Delicioso_, e o que dizer dos seus olhos! Seus grandes olhos de um verde musgo brilhante quase como uma jóia, esses olhos que te acariciavam com o olhar, os mesmos que te seduziam até cair aos seus pés. Enfim, eu poderia dizer um monte de elogios a Edward Masen, desde o seu cabelo macio e sexy de uma estranha cor de castanho como cobre brilhante, seu irresistível sorriso torto, e até seus longos dedos de pianista (que eu tenho certeza que poderiam fazer maravilhas), com calos nas extremidades por causa das cordas do violão, que você gostaria de lamber um por um.

Sim, alguém poderia ter um orgasmo surpreendente só de olhá-lo. _Um total Deus do Sexo._

Mas, também, se você perguntar quem é o homem mais antipático do mundo inteiro, com um ego maior do que todo o dinheiro de Bill Gates, o egoísmo que faria você vomitar, e uma superioridade que fazia você ter vontade de chutar o seu traseiro perfeito e bem torneado, sem dúvida toda a cidade de Forks sabe que ele é o homem mais odiado pela florista local, Isabella Swan (eu, claro).

Ah, sim, Edward Masen poderia fazer você ter um ultra-orgasmo sem sequer te tocar, mas também é o único homem que eu quero chutar o traseiro.

E agora a pergunta de um milhão, como eu, uma pessoa normal e comum, conheço o Super sexy e charmoso?

Fácil. Flores.

Ele sempre vem pelas flores. Todas e cada uma para uma garota diferente.

Algumas dizem _"Desculpe"_, outras _"Quer sair comigo?"_ e também _"Hoje uma surpresa te espera"_, e se você ainda não acredita, também _"Eu te disse ontem. Não ligue, acabou. Sinto muito. Uma rosa para que você se reanime", _cada uma para uma garota diferente.

Detestável.

E, apesar de tudo, o bastardo se insinua para mim! Não há um dia em que ele não flerte comigo, ou esteja me comendo com seus olhos, ou até mesmo esteja me seduzindo plenamente consciente disso (não que eu me importe, de verdade).

Mas há algo que eu tenho, orgulho. Eu não sairia com um cara como ele, não importa quantos orgasmos ele te dê, ele sempre será odioso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O resto da tarde eu me concentrei em minhas flores e somente em minhas flores, era praticamente a única coisa que me distraía do sexy e desagradável Edward. E não só porque me deixava mal, mas porque desde que Alice trouxe à tona a minha pouca vida sexual, ironicamente a minha frustração está chegando a um limite.

_Oh, Deus! Tenho cinco meses sem sexo! __Como suportarei mais um dia?_

Rezei e rezei silenciosamente para que hoje Edward Masen não viesse à minha floricultura, eu realmente nunca tinha me incomodado, graças aos seus arranjos caros eu terminei de pagar a hipoteca do meu lar, mas ainda assim eu o odiava, não podia negar que nunca encarei seus finos, mas tentadores lábios... _e sua bunda perfeita_. Mas hoje eu estava especialmente frustrada, acho que percebi que eu tinha cinco meses sem sexo! Então eu não responderia pelas minhas ações se eu visse de novo aqueles lábios deliciosos... e sua bunda.

Claro, como o céu me ama e Karma existe, (percebam o sarcasmo), minhas orações não foram atendidas.

Lá estava o tão gostoso, tão desejável... tão Edward, o homem perfeito para ter um sexo apaixonante e prazeroso, que me seduzia cada vez que tinha tempo. Ali, imóvel na frente das minhas flores, vendo-se tão lindamente gostoso.

E aqui estou eu, uma mulher claramente frustrada, com cinco meses sem fazer sexo.

Caos total!

"Hey, Bella." Ele disse com a sua voz de veludo quando cheguei até ele, seduzindo-me inconscientemente.

_N__ão. Não. Não._

"Edward." Respondo friamente.

Inferno, espero que ele não note a minha mentira.

"O que você quer dessa vez? Sinto muito, perdão, você sairia comigo?" Perguntei com a mesma voz.

_Lembre-se, Bella, __um idiota, um idiota... _

"Na verdade, Bella, desta vez eu venho por uma encomenda especial".

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

"... e para poder visitá-la." Eu mencionei que sua voz é incrivelmente sedutora?

_... __um idiota muito fodidamente sexy._

Edward me deu um sorriso torto, e eu imaginei como seria morder esse lábio carnudo.

_Beije-me. Beije-me. Beije-me. _

"Bells!" Um grito mortal me tirou do meu transe.

Neste momento, a campainha tocou fortemente na loja novamente, avisando-me que alguém chegou.

Ali estava Jacob, ou Jake, como eu o chamo, meu melhor amigo desde que me fez um bolo de lama aos dez anos. Jake é sempre a minha salvação, eu sempre me alegro quando vejo esse pirralho, que é cinco anos mais novo que eu, ele está tentando entrar em uma faculdade, mas está tomando um ano livre, então ele sempre passa por aqui para cumprimentar e entreter-me em uma manhã chata. As visitas de Jake sempre me divertem e animam... exceto agora.

"Jake!" Eu digo com falso entusiasmo.

Jake me tomou em seus braços, dando-me um abraço muito sufocante.

"Bella." Ele disse depois de soltar seu abraço, meus pulmões agradeceram. "É incrível..." Ele começou a dizer, mas uma tossida o interrompeu. A tossida de Edward.

"Huh... Desculpe, creio que você estava atendendo um cliente importante, Bells." Jacob disse confuso, vendo a mim e logo Edward por alguns segundos.

_Não me diga, Jake, eu nem tinha notado. _

Sim, meu sarcasmo aumenta com a minha frustração.

"Não. Não, não se preocupe, eu já ia saindo quando..." Edward disse, franzindo a testa.

"M-m-mas... e o seu pedido?" Eu gaguejei.

_Não __vá. Deus, não vá, eu preciso me livrar dessa frustração!_

"Huh... acho que amanhã eu virei pelo pedido, depois de tudo eu acho que minha garota pode esperar." Ele disse se afastando.

_Minha __garota. Minha garota. Minha garota._

Suas palavras ecoaram na minha cabeça e minha mente novamente, Edward tinha uma namorada (bem, ele tinha muitas), mas desde uma semana atrás ele vem falando sobre como é linda a sua garota... _Que inveja..._

Que merda está acontecendo comigo!

Deus, eu queria transar com Edward Masen? Eu estava tão louca? Eu estava tão frustrada para fazer sexo com a pessoa que eu mais odeio? Porque eu odiava Edward Masen. Eu o odiava!

Mas eu odiava mais que ele era tão sexymente gostoso, eu odiava que ele me provocava, que mesmo tendo sua garota ele me seduzia (o cara vem falando sobre como é linda a sua garota e envia flores a outras cinco diferentes!), eu odiava ainda mais a minha reação diante dele, e que a minha última pergunta foi respondida com a umidade que estava em minha calcinha.

"Uhh... é o seu cara?" Jake me perguntou depois de um silêncio constrangedor.

"Nem em sonho, eu nunca estaria com alguém tão egocêntrico." _E sexy, idiota, lindo, imbecil, gostoso..._

"Sim, claro, Bells, e eu sou um vampiro." Jake riu. Como uma boa pessoa eu o ignorei completamente. "Bells, não fique brava, eu vim aqui para contar a você uma coisa ótima, eu fui aceito em Princeton!" Eu instantaneamente gritei de alegria.

Meu melhor amigo desde sempre realizaria seu sonho!

Jake me abraçou e apertou-me muito, mas desta vez eu não me importei que meus pulmões pararam.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Lentamente, __sua mão começou a apertar o pequeno monte dos meus seios, fazendo com que ele enrijecesse com o prazer, minha mão..._

Que porra eu estava fazendo!

Certamente, tentando pensar em algo erótico para ter pelo menos um orgasmo idiota.

Eu posso ser mais patética?

Não, eu não posso, eu preciso de um orgasmo e eu preciso dele agora!

Está bem, eu nunca fiz isso nos meus 27 anos de vida e sempre me orgulhei que eu tinha bastante sexo para nunca fazê-lo.

Rosalie (minha melhor amiga de Phoenix) se envergonharia de mim, ela tinha conseguido um menino para a minha primeira vez e me deu todas as dicas de sexo que eu sabia. Ela ficaria tão decepcionada, mas, Deus, eu preciso tanto!

Mudei-me para ficar confortável no meu sofá, coloquei minhas pernas separadas e minha mão direita lentamente começou a massagear meu seio, apertando meu mamilo. Eu gemi. Minha mão esquerda começou a percorrer todo o meu corpo coberto por uma camisola de seda rosa. Eu gemi. Quando eu senti que estava úmida o suficiente, comecei a levar minha mão aos meus lábios e lábios molhados. Eu gemi ainda mais. _Meu hábil dedo indicador (ah, como eu o amava neste momento!) se enterrou na minha abertura..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu gemi.

Desta vez pelos meus dedos inúteis, havia se passado 55 minutos! 55 fodidos minutos de merda tentando conseguir um orgasmo decente! Eu usei tudo o que podia! Meus dedos estavam um nojo, quem disse que quando você se masturba você aprende como gosta do sexo? Bem, que vá para o inferno, eu já sei como eu _não_ quero ter sexo.

Eu até usei a porra do vibrador que Rosalie me deu! Velhos de merda. "Orgasmo excelente garantido..." O que caralho me deram? Um fodido orgasmo de menos de um minuto que me deixou querendo mai, e a coisa não conseguiu dar!

_Oh, diabos, eu estou ferrad__a!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Porra, eu estou horrível. Eu disse a mim mesma enquanto observava meu reflexo no vaso de frésias. Alice me mataria se me visse assim, com olheiras e aparência de um rabugento miserável vestindo apenas shorts jeans e uma camisa do _Queen_.

_Eu pareço uma mulher que não teve um orgasmo em cinco meses. _

Ontem foi a pior noite da existência, eu ainda não posso acreditar que eu não consegui o orgasmo do caralho.

"Bom dia." Disse uma voz de veludo atrás de mim.

Puta merda fodida. Por que hoje?

Virei o meu corpo e me endireitei. Ali estava o gostoso e quente Edward Masen em todo o seu esplendor.

Como você acha que se sentiria se tivesse o Deus do Sexo na sua frente, pronto para qualquer coisa, mas você não pode tocá-lo, ou encará-lo, porque você está em abstinência, ou alguma merda assim? Bem, _eu me sentia pior do que isso_, eu poderia, mas meu orgulho não concordava com o meu sexo, eu mencionei que tenho cinco meses sem sexo? Como estou pensando demais nisso, essa é a época de necessidade de sexo para Bella, ou o quê?

"Olá, Senhor Masen." Eu disse com um sorriso no meu rosto.

"Eu vim para fazer meu pedido especial."

Claro, lembre-me que você tem sexo a cada duas horas com a sua _garota._

"Está bem, Senhor Masen, pode vir até o balcão para especificar que tipo de rosas você quer neste momento." A mesma rotina...

"Hoje você não parece muito bem, Bella." Ele disse entre preocupado e sedutor. Idiota.

"Eu acho que isso não é da sua conta." Respondi friamente.

Ele deu um longo suspiro.

"Sim, desta vez eu vou mandá-la para a minha garota, eu a tenho visto muito triste ultimamente." _Seguramente por sua culpa, idiota._

"O que você quer que eu coloque na mensagem?" Perguntei enojada.

"Eu acho que é melhor que eu coloque a mensagem." Ele disse pegando o papel vermelho e prateado.

Imbecil, é mais provável que você esteja escrevendo puramente obscenidades.

Hum, ele fica tão quente quando está concentrado...

Oh, Deus, eu preciso pensar em outra coisa!

"Qual é o endereço?" Eu disse assim que ele terminou de escrever sua mensagem.

Edward começou a me dar a localização, mas levei um minuto para entender que o endereço era a minha rua! Era a minha rua! O mesmo quarteirão!... Diabos, eu não posso fazer isto! Quem será? Jessica, Lauren, Ângela? Eu não posso viver perto de uma garota que está fodendo com Edward!

_Ciument__a!_ Cantou o meu subconsciente. Eu não ficarei com ciúmes! Estou preocupado com a garota, que chorará depois!... Certo?

Um dia eu li que às vezes o subconsciente tende a mentir (claro, ignorando que o artigo era sobre pessoas psicopatas), então o meu está muito louco em pensar que estou com ciúme, e muito mais em pensar que quero fodidamente um sexo quente com Masen.

_Sim, mentira. _

"S-s-sabe que, melhor, devo adivinhar que é uma dúzia de rosas, certo?" Não esperei a resposta e fui para a fileira de rosas.

"Na verdade, não serão rosas, eu quero frésias..."

_O quê? _

"O quê?" Eu perguntei perplexa, virando-me.

Sempre havia sido rosas, rosas para as mulheres insignificantes... _A menos que ele... _

Eu vi Edward sorrir ironicamente, e com aquele brilho nos olhos, _não, o brilho nos olhos!_

Não, Edward Masen não pode estar apaixonado, simplesmente não pode, é pouco provável... _não é? _

Senti uma dor angustiante e latejante em meu peito, e depois no meu dedo.

A dor me distraiu e me virei para ver a sua causa. Minha mão acidentalmente havia pegado as hastes das flores com espinhos e agora meu dedo descarregava sangue tão vermelho como as rosas. Embora a dor não se compare com a primeira...

"Você se machucou?" Ele perguntou.

"Huhh, não muito... só preciso não respirar, eu tenho a tendência de desmaiar com sangue." Por que diabos eu disse isso a ele?

_Genial, simplemente genial._

"Deixe-me limpar a sua ferida." Ele disse quando pulou o balcão e chegou até mim.

"Uhh, obrigada, a pia é do lado esquerdo..." Mas Edward não me deixou responder.

Ele não me levou ao banheiro para limpar a ferida, não, ele estava me lambendo! Ele estava lambendo meu dedo de forma tão sexy!

Oh, aqui vai a umidade!

Sua língua era tão macia em meu sortudo dedo indicador... eu imaginei o que ela faria em outras partes do corpo...

Gemi levemente quando sua boca chupou sutilmente meu dedo ferido, levando um pouco de sangue com ele.

Edward chupou um pouco mais antes de afastar meu dedo da sua úmida e abençoada boca.

Então lembrei-me da sua _garota._

"Bastardo." Eu disse com raiva.

Como diabos ele faz isso comigo, se está com outra e apaixonado? Eu posso querer muito sexo, mas eu não sou uma puta. E eu não serei a puta que vai quebrar o coração de uma garota.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, cético.

"Eu disse, bastardo! E se não ficou claro, você é um imbecil, idiota, egocêntrico!"

"É isso que você pensa de mim?" Disse um Edward furioso.

"Claro que sim! Eu te odeio, te odeio, te odeio!" Eu gritei enquanto começava a golpeá-lo fortemente com meu punho em seu peito.

"Você me odeia?" Ele perguntou com raiva. Isso estranhamente me deixou ainda mais indignada.

"Sim, eu te odeio, seu idiota!" Eu gritei. "Eu odeio tudo sobre você e como você manipula as pessoas só porque você tem um rosto e bunda bonitos!"

"Você me acha atraente, Bella?" Ele sussurrou calorosamente.

"I-i-isso não tem nada a ver." _Sim? Algum problema?_

"Oh-Oh, resposta errada." Ele disse antes de pegar minhas mãos e me bater bruscamente contra a parede para juntar violentamente seus lábios com os meus.

E, Deus, seus lábios! Eles eram tão quentes e macios, eram finos, mas, oh, como dava vontade de chupá-los o dia todo.

Eu sabia que não deveria fazer isso, eu sabia onde isso levaria.

Mas, sabe o que? Eu não me importo.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio ele enfiou sua doce língua na minha boca, eu gemi pelo contato.

Essa língua era a oitava maravilha do mundo! Se eu pensei que seus lábios eram doces, sua língua é ainda mais, era o mesmo sabor, mas mais concentrado, ainda melhor, um sabor que o torna viciante para qualquer um.

"Eu estou me aproveitando de você, Bella?" Ele disse entre beijos, desta vez mais suave, o suficiente para apenas acariciar os meus lábios, o suficiente para me deixar louca. "Você quer que eu pare, Bella?"

_Bastard__o. Ele sabia a resposta, ele sabia que eu não queria que ele parasse, mas eu sabia que ele queria perguntar, para deixar o meu orgulho. _

_Infelizmente, como sempre, o __sexo triunfa sobre o orgulho._

"Por favor!" Implorei (a primeira vez que eu o fiz na minha vida... e valia a pena).

Seus lábios foram direto para o meu pescoço, eu gemi e me arqueei.

"Isso não é uma resposta, Bella, diga-me, você só tem que pedir e eu farei, farei o que você quiser".

Caralho. O que eu quisesse? Eu queria que ele me tomasse uma e outra vez, tantaz vezes quanto fosse possível com tantas maneiras de fazer isso, até que eu não pudesse andar, ou sequer abrir os olhos!

Eu o afastei de mim um pouco e olhei em seus olhos, esses calorosos olhos verde esmeralda, agora lúcidos e escuros com a luxúria, eu sabia que meus olhos estavam no mesmo estado.

Eu não me importava se eu ia me arrepender, que eu provavelmente me sentiria como uma puta depois de tudo isso, a única coisa que me importava era isso, ele, agora. Eu arqueei contra ele roçando meu peito com o seu, gemi com o atrito (coberto com nossas camisas) do seu peito e meus mamilos, estes se tornando muito duros, aproximei meu rosto do dele e rocei levemente minha bochecha corada e quente contra a sua áspera pela barba, cheguei ao seu ouvido e sussurrei:

_"Cale a boca e me __tome"._

Ele grunhiu alto e se pensei que antes ele foi brusco, eu estava errada, ele me pegou fortemente e agradavelmente pela cintura e prendeu-me completamente a ele, beijando-me furiosamente, assaltando a minha boca, atacando e lutando com a minha língua úmida, nós dois gemendo.

"Deus, Bella, você cheira tão bem..." Ele disse em um momento quando parou de me beijar e se abaixou para o meu queixo lambendo-o, quando seu nariz roçou o meu pescoço.

Lentamente. Fodidamente lentos, seus lábios e língua percorreram todo o caminho ao longo do meu pescoço. Era delicioso, me senti como um bombom de chocolate e ele primeiro queria lamber por completo o chocolate e por último comer o bombom. Mas, apesar de ser fodidamente delicioso, eu o queria já! Eu adoraria ser comida e lambida por ele, ou vice-versa, é claro, mas meu centro precisava de algum atrito! Fazia cinco meses!

Sua língua roçou meu mamilo sobre a minha fina camiseta do Queen, e fiquei com falta de ar.

Eu o queria dentro de mim, agora!

"Oh, Deus, Edward!" Gemi quando ele começou a massagear a parte interior da minha coxa, muito perto do meu muito, muito, muito úmido centro.

"Calma, querida, há tempo e eu quero comer você inteira." Ele disse enquanto abaixava para o meu abdômen, muito, muito, muito perto do botão do meu shorts.

"Edward, eu não tive relações sexuais em cinco meses!" _Ooopss... _

Ele parou abruptamente.

Seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus, ele estava surpreso, eu apenas dei de ombros. Ele não disse nada.

De repente, ele sorriu como uma criança que vê um doce cobiçando.

Então, muito mais rápido que a porra do The Flash*****, ele me pegou pelas bochechas fortemente e me beijou satisfeito, com a língua já na minha boca, com sua mão direita acariciando meu peito e com a mão esquerda tocando abruptamente minhas coxas e minhas pernas pregando-me mais ao vidro da estufa.

_*__The Flash__: é um super-herói dos quadrinhos, cujo poder é a super velocidade._

Agradeci a Deus que a estufa estava no quintal da floricultura, mas se alguém entrasse, eu nem sequer me importaria, ou, acredito que nem sequer veria.

Edward pegou o pedaço de pano onde terminava minha camiseta, puxando-a. Ele colocou suas mãos quentes em meu estômago, costelas e costas, esfregando as mãos com urgência. Eu o agradeci profundamente.

Quando ele chegou à borda do meu sutiã preto não muito sexy, ele parou e tirou sua mão, imediatamente eu senti a perda do contato, mas agilmente ele tirou pelos meus braços a minha camiseta. Ele ficou me olhando por um instante antes que passou sua abençoada e sexy língua pelos seus lábios, agradeci por isso, que ele não tinha parado, ainda que o cara não me considerasse suficientemente sexy.

Sem esperar que eu estivesse babando, eu o peguei pelo pescoço e coloquei minha língua quente em sua boca, rapidamente desfazendo os botões da sua camisa azul e a tirando pelos seus braços. Deus, seus braços! Eram perfeitos, claramente musculosos, cada músculo, cada um, perfeitamente rígido e forte! (Eu quase derreti ali mesmo) E apesar de seus braços serem finos, era certamente o sonho de toda mulher.

Em menos de meio minuto eu já estava de calcinha e sutiã, com múltiplos chupões vermelhos no meu pescoço e seios, Edward estava em sua boxer azul e eu tinha até conseguido fazer dois chupões no seu pescoço. Nós dois estávamos passando a língua um no outro fluidamente, você poderia dizer que o gosto da boca de Edward é ainda melhor do que chocolate.

Edward parou de lutar com a minha língua e de colocar suas mãos sob o meu sutiã, me pegou abruptamente pela cintura e me sentou em uma mesa na estufa, eu tinha certeza que ouvi algo metálico cair, mas não me importei. Graças a esta excelente posição eu pude envolver minhas pernas na cintura dele e abaixar a boxer de Edward com meus pés até o chão, eu gemi quando senti o mais leve toque do membro ereto de Edward com a minha entrada, quando eu estava prestes a tomar essa grande _brinquedinho_, eu vi.

E fui tomada de surpresa.

Isso era absolutamente enorme! Agora eu entendi muito bem por que as mulheres o amavam tanto, eu imaginava quão longe chegaria, seria o melhor dia da minha vida.

"Você gosta do que vê, baby?" Ele perguntou sarcasticamente. Eu nem sequer me importei, apenas engoli em seco em estado de choque.

Sem esperar mais, eu o puxei ainda mais para mim, desejando a fricção do seu pênis com a piscina que tinha no meu centro. E, oh, porra! Eu quase gozei no momento em que seu sexo tocou o meu ainda coberto pela minha calcinha. Concentrei-me em devorar e saborear a língua de Edward e de conseguir mais dessa fricção deliciosamente rica.

Edward pegou rudemente meu sutiã e o rasgou, sim, o rasgou! Foi tão erótico! E fez o mesmo com a minha calcinha!

Porra, quando ele enfiou seu pênis no meu centro eu quase desmaiei de prazer, carne com carne, fazia anos que eu não sentia essa sensação e ainda mais com essa intensidade.

Quase matei Edward quando, depois de dar apenas uma roçada, ele se separou, felizmente não cortei sua cabeça quando senti sua língua quente em meu centro, lambendo e chupando meu clitóris, mesmo que eu não o decapitasse, provavelmente o deixei sem cabelo porque não parei de puxá-lo, incitando-o a mais. Quando seus dedos calejados, duros, longos e fortes entraram violentamente na minha abertura, eu quase gozei pela quinta vez, eu amava seus dedos! Ele nunca parou de sugar meu clitóris e nem de bombear dentro de mim, eu estarei agradecida pela vida toda! As borboletas esvoaçavam no meu estômago a todo momento, o nó cada vez mais procurando ser libertado e Edward estava prestes a fazer isso. Apenas mais uma investida, apenas _mais uma_ e estarei no céu.

Mas eu me encontrei no inferno quando ele parou e tirou seus dedos, ele os tirou! O maldito bastardo parou!

Edward sorriu ao ver minha testa franzida. O que diabos ele acha engraçado? Estou prestes a ter um super orgasmo e o maldito para.

"Sabia que você é malditamente sexy quando está irritada?" Ele disse sorrindo.

Sua mão foi para a ruga que se formou em minha testa e gentilmente a desfez.

Quando eu apenas tomava ar para respirar, seu pau entrou em mim, completamente, sem pedir permissão. E não sabem o quão agradecida eu fiquei.

Era fodidamente bom, perfeito, agradável. Essa sensação não foi a que eu esperava, mas foi muito melhor.

Rapidamente, ficando ainda mais rápido que The Flash, ele começou a investir rapidamente, bombeando com força, pegava meus seios e coxas com suas mãos, tocando cada uma das minhas curvas, seus lábios diretamente no meu pescoço e lábios mordendo, lambendo e puxando forte.

De nossas bocas saíam gemidos, grunhidos e gritos, sempre pedindo mais, sempre dizendo nossos nomes.

_Sim, __Edward Masen era um Deus do Sexo. _

Não demorou muito para eu começar a sentir novamente o puxão do nó de borboletas no meu ventre que queria se libertar. Queria se libertar, agora!

"Hug... Edward, mais! Mais, rápido! Forte!" Eu gemia incontrolavelmente.

Eu estava _tão_ perto.

Edward cumpriu à risca as minhas ordens, mais e mais ansioso. Ele acariciou com ardor a minha perna e coxa, até que ele a pegou e colocou no seu ombro, eu gritei, juro que gritei como nunca, eu o sentia tão perto de mim, mais fundo, e como eu amei esse prazer! Ele pegou minha outra perna e fez o mesmo, eu lhe daria um beijo agora mesmo, mas meus lábios estavam ocupados beijando e mordendo seu peito e mamilos, era muito divertido que eu não queria tirar meus lábios dali.

Então, ele o encontrou, ele encontrou o tesouro que nenhum homem (infelizmente) tinha encontrado em alguém, e eu gritei ainda mais. Meu ponto, esse lugar, meu lugar feliz, ele havia encontrado meu abençoado ponto G, que apenas eu sabia que existia.

E eu gozei. Deus, como gozei!

Eu quase ia me jogar da mesa, finalmente um orgasmo! E não apenas um decente, foi (ainda custa admitir), o melhor, ninguém tinha encontrado a porra do meu ponto G até agora! Mas uma voz me tirou do meu êxtase.

"Você se cansa tão rápido, baby?" Edward perguntou maliciosamente.

Certo, ele nem sequer havia gozado, mas, sendo o idiota com o qual eu estava fodendo, eu tinha certeza que faria uma piada. Claro, eu mostraria a ele que não se provoca Bella Swan, e muito menos no sexo.

"Nem um pouco." Eu disse acidamente, antes de me mover para cima e para baixo com ele ainda dentro de mim, ele gemeu, um lindo e sexy gemido, eu decidi que queria mais desses.

Movi meus quadris em círculos, como se fosse o desenho de um oito, enquanto subia e descia rapidamente. Ele gemia incontrolavelmente meu nome e depois eu também gemia o seu. Senti que seu pau pulsava muito dentro de mim, ele pegou minha cintura e me ajudou em meus movimentos, ele estava prestes a gozar e, com toda a força que me sobrou, comecei ainda mais rápido do que já estava _(fique para trás, The Flash!)_, meus lábios foram do seu pescoço ao seu ombro e eu o mordi fortemente quando o senti, ele estava jorrando dentro de mim, deixando-me impregnada com a sua semente, era tão delicioso que fez com que eu gozasse pela segunda vez na tarde.

Deixei meu peso cair na minha bunda quando me sentei, doeu um pouco porque estava machucada pelos beliscões de Edward, nós dois ofegávamos pelos nossos orgasmos intensos.

Inspirei e expirei profundamente seu odor masculino, acalmando-me, ele fez o mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos eu senti cócegas no meu pescoço, Edward ia dizer algo, mas no mesmo instante a campainha da floricultura tilintou.

"Porra!" Amaldiçoei, percebendo onde estávamos. Nus, na estufa da minha floricultura, onde o cheiro de sexo havia se misturado com o das flores. Saí dele, o que provocou um pequeno atrito que me fez gemer, agora não estávamos em momento de mais sexo (por mais que eu quisesse). Saí rapidamente da mesa e procurei a minha roupa.

Eu só encontrei o meu sutiã acima da seção de rosas, minha calcinha e blusa nas frésias e meu shorts na de tulipas.

"Vamos, vista-se!" Apressei Edward, que não encontrava sua camisa.

"Bells, Bella!" Gritou a voz de Jake. "Você está aí, Bella?" _Merda._

"Eh, uh… Já vou, Jake." Eu gritei. Minha voz soou rouca e abafada. A voz que qualquer um teria depois de gritar e gemer como eu fiz.

Edward vestia sua camisa e eu tentei arrumar o meu cabelo rebelde e não ver os quadradinhos do abdômen de Edward.

"Hey, Bella, ouvi sua voz daqui... Oh! Olá?" Jake disse ao ver Edward. Mas que merda, Jake me conhece mais do que ninguém, ele saberia que aqui houve alguma coisa.

"Eu... ah, ele é Edward, um cliente." Expliquei. "Ele, bem, veio escolher flores para a sua garota, não é verdade, Edward?" Eu disse olhando para ele questionadora.

"Eh, sim." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Ok." Jake disse com um encolher de ombros, tenho certeza que nesse momento eu e Edward soltamos um suspiro de alívio. "Bem, eu te espero, há alguém que eu quero que você conheça".

Ah, sim, isso é mais desconfortável do que eu imaginava.

"Qual flor você disse que queria?" Perguntei um pouco chateada.

"Frésias. Sim, frésias vermelhas." Edward disse, parecendo um pouco distraído.

Comecei a fazer o buquê com papel machê e outras coisinhas que Alice tinha. Então a realidade me atingiu, eu acabei de fazer sexo com Edward Masen, o maior idiota de Forks, o homem que eu mais odiava, que tinha dois encontros em uma noite e que fazia sexo com toda garota bonita que cruzasse seu caminho, e que ele as abandona e elas choram.

E o mais estúpido e ofensivo é que eu não posso chamá-lo de idiota porque esse foi o melhor sexo da minha vida. Fiquei irritada por isso.

Peguei o cartão vermelho em que ele havia escrito momentos antes e o coloquei entre as frésias, sem dizer nada fui até o balcão, Jake e Edward me seguiram.

"São vinte dólares, mais dez para a entrega." Eu disse acidamente.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward pegou seu dinheiro e me pagou. Ele foi embora com um ácido "Até logo".

"Bem, Bella, você não vai adivinhar quem chegou!" – Jake gritou como uma menina vendo uma Barbie.

"Quem, Jake?" Eu disse um pouco preguiçosa para falar. Eu ainda me sentia oprimida com o que aconteceu com Edward.

"Chegou Leah, a garota de Princeton!" Isso explica por que ele grita como uma menina.

"Ela está em casa, eu vim avisar você, eu irei por ela!" Ele disse emocionado. Leah é a garota com quem Jake saía, eles se conheceram quando ele foi conhecer a Universidade de Princeton, onde ela estava no primeiro ano, e logo aconteceu a típica história de amor, olhares, encontros, se apaixonaram, ciúme, e ele voltou à sua cidade natal, problemas, mais amor, prometeram se visitar e permanecer em contato, ele vai para a universidade com ela e morarão juntos. Sim, a típica, mas feliz, comédia romântica de um filme.

_Um filme que eu nunca viveria. _

"Uhm, Jake, no caminho você pode entregar essas flores para mim? Garrett, o entregador, entrou de férias, e eu realmente tenho um monte de encomenda." Eu disse fazendo um falso beicinho. A verdade é que eu não queria conhecer a garota de Edward, não depois de eu ter tido sexo selvagem com ele.

Jake me olhou estranho, mas com um sorriso se espalhando pelo seu rosto.

"Tem certeza, Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim".

"Você não quer saber para quem ele as enviou?" Ele perguntou divertido.

_Mas que diabos?_

"Não, Jake, eu não me meto nos assuntos particulares do Masen." _Somente em suas calças... _

"Como quiser." Ele disse enquanto caminhava até seu carro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durante todo o caminho para casa eu estive pensando a mesma coisa, eu morrerei sozinha. Ou seja, Alice tem Jasper e o anel de noivado que ele dará a ela (confessei), Jake vai para a faculdade realizar seu sonho com a mulher da sua vida, até minha mãe e meu pai encontraram seus amores.

E Edward conseguiria alguma boa garota, talvez essa garota das frésias, por exemplo, ela deve ser especial para que ele não tenha enviado as típicas rosas. Eu era apenas uma vagina ambulante para ele, não importava quanto me custaria, eu sabia que gostava dele, _gosto muito._

Eu ficarei sozinha, nos últimos tempos eu pensaria que, pelo menos, eu tinha as minhas flores, mas eu sabia que não era o suficiente. Elas eram o meu lar, sim, das oito da manhã às sete da noite, não era suficiente, as flores foram feitas para comemorar e aclamar um felizes para sempre, e não para ser o seu felizes para sempre porque eu precisava de alguém que deixasse a minha cama quente (e não apenas ao sexo eu me refiro), e que me desse uma rosa (não que eu comprasse para mim).

Eu suspirei enquanto chegava à minha casa, talvez eu devesse aceitar a dica de Alice e conseguir-me um encontro, ou algo assim. _(Embora não seja tão bom como Edward). _

_Chaves __estúpidas,_ pensei quando a estúpida porta não queria abrir (ultimamente eu odiava muito as fechaduras).

_C__haves estúpidas,_ repeti quando elas caíram no chão e, para completar, estava escuro! Eu levaria horas as procurando (do jeito que sou desajeitada)!

Eu ajoelhei no chão, olhando em volta do jardim da minha casa até que encontrei algo, algo suave e macio que tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, eu conhecia muito bem essas características, era um buquê de flores.

Instintivamente eu as aproximei de mim, puxando e as levantando à luz da lua.

Frésias... Frésias!

Seria possível? Um erro? Coincidência?

Mas as respostas vieram para mim quando o pedaço de papel vermelho caiu no chão. Eu rapidamente o abri.

_**Para Bella**__**, **_

_**Bem, a verdade **__**é que não sei fazer isso, bem, não sinceramente. Huh... como você já percebeu, eu sou Edward Masen.**_

_**Eu não sou bom com **__**isso, então eu serei rápido, honesto e conciso, está bem?**_

_**Bella, eu realmente gosto de você, **__**de verdade, eu não minto e não é uma pegadinha de TV, é verdade que eu sempre venho a você por flores para as outras garotas, minha mãe sempre disse que um dia chegaria alguém de quem eu gostasse e eu me apaixonaria como idiota, mamãe tinha razão.**_

_**É por isso que eu te **__**mando frésias, Bella, eu sei que sou um idiota e imbecil, mas você é diferente, você tem paixão naquilo que você trabalha, é simpática e agradável, você é sincera, você me disse que eu era um idiota (você é a primeira a fazê-lo, e é verdade, eu sou um idiota por não enxergá-la antes), você gosta de boa música, você é muito boa e inteligente para o seu próprio bem, você é linda e, apesar de você ser um pouco atrapalhada, brava e orgulhosa, você tem o seu charme, a lista continua? Sim, continua, mas não há espaço suficiente neste pedacinho de papel. **_

_**Assim**__** que, apenas, se você quiser, se você puder, ou inclusive se quiser me dizer que eu sou um imbecil, ligue-me.**_

_**10507-99032**_

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**Edward Masen.**_

Com um sorriso idiota no meu rosto, peguei meu celular e disquei seu número.

"Olá?" Ele respondeu após o segundo toque.

"Edward?" Eu disse.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Você se importaria de eu passar a noite com você? Eu perdi minhas chaves." Perguntei.

"O quê? Não... quero dizer, eu não me importo, passarei aí em um instante." A emoção que se ouvia na voz aveludada de Edward me fez rir.

Sim, com certeza Edward passaria mais tempo na floricultura... _não exatamente pelas flores._

"Certamente, Edward, você ainda é um idiota".

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bem, essa é uma ONE que eu estava há algum tempo para traduzir, espero que tenham gostado..._

_Deixem reviews, por favor!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
